This invention relates to a method for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation in paddy rice with an oxabicycloalkane herbicide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,041 discloses oxabicycloalkanes and their use for controlling plant growth. There is no disclosure relating to the use of such oxabicycloalkanes for controlling plant growth for paddy rice.